User talk:Fire Eater
Welcome! Welcome to Encyclopedia Hiigara Fire Eater! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our articles - thank you! We all hope you will enjoy creating new content as much as we do and will stay for a longer while. If you would like to learn more about contributing I'd like you to check , and if you are new to editing wikias - check excellent "first steps" guide. If you need any more help you can always ask here or on our . Here you have few helpful and useful links you might want to have: * Policies, especially the Fanon Policy * Community Portal which tracks most recent community events as well as on Encyclopedia itself * - if you would want to write one of these we would be very thankful * is place you can find some nice pictures for your articles * is where you can start browsing the Encyclopedia * You may also want to see your or * And finally: you can always create your user page giving few details about you :) One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks again for your input. Wish you many great articles! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:02, 1 April 2009 Re: Remastered Hey there, thanks for the message! There isn't a lot that can be done unfortunately, although I have added some images from HW2 Remastered to replace previously poor quality pictures. At the moment, I'm simply doing a lot of page moves to clear out the old "class-name" article naming convention, since these names were only provided in a game manual for a game that most people won't have played, which makes things confusing for viewers and editors who've only played the Remastered Collection. This will hopefully make articles easier to find for people, since you will only need to type (for example) "Light Corvette" in the searchbox and instantly get suggestions that will help the user to find the page for either the Kushan or Taiidan variant, without needing to guess which one it is. There's also another project that affects files, but that's nearly done. Another possible project is to rewrite our campaign strategy guides. A lot of them refer to the viewer directly, rather than talking in the 3rd person (eg, "I did this" or "you can do this" instead of "the player can do this") and a lot of them are written from a non-neutral standpoint. Due to the dynamic nature of Homeworld, I can understand this will be harder, simply because any strategy will work, but the mix of strategies doesn't help (early mission strategies for Homeworld make use of an Ultra-EZ Strategem that simply involves capturing all ships, which very few are going to be doing) since it's not consistent with other parts of the site. I hope this helps with stuff! Let me know if there's any other issues I can help with. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, thanks for making a cleanup edit! A lot of our pages are written in past tense or fail to use proper grammar. There's a category which lists pages which have been tagged for cleanup here, which might help you with finding pages needing to be standardised. :Thanks for contributing and hopefully you'll continue to do so for a while! :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how SonyaUliana was getting the images they did. I suspect there is probably a tool available that can extract ship LOD's and export them into an appropriate format. ::I've been toying with the idea of simply removing all the classic images and simply showcasing the Remastered pics instead. Thoughts on this? ::Yeah, the campaign guides are hard. I think the best thing would be to do an obvious strategy that many would use. Particularly for Homeworld, they're generally written as though someone would only play Kushan, which is wrong since Taiidan is available, so those need to be written to be race-neutral (linking article disambiguations will help with this). It is a difficult thing and I broached the topic a while ago but it was largely ignored by the community. ::Thanks for helping out! There's also a lot of articles that are marked as a stub. If you can, try to add some additional information to these, or remove the stub if it's got enough data. ::Please let me know if I can help with anything else. I'm also available on chat from time to time if you need to chat in real time. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::If SonyaUliana doesn't see their talkpage post, I believe I have an idea about how the images were obtained, but I'll wait until Sonya replies back first (give it about a week :P) :::Yeah, that makes sense, I'll switch the tabber around so it uses Remastered first. I honestly don't know why I didn't do it in the first place xD :::Campaigns are indeed going to be tricky as hell to do. It might be necessary to remove sections and standardise mission pages in a different way to ensure neutrality. Since this is the only Homeworld Wiki (at least that I'm aware of), people will likely be coming here so they need to be reading things from a NPOV, rather than that of one person's opinion :P :::Thanks! Let's work together to make the wiki better than it was before! :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 07:13, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Saw the message btw. The images I took are all taken from game screenshots as mentioned in their provided information, which I then manually crop out using Photoshop. Kinda tedious work to be honest. Been busy with the other Wikis I'm part of, hence why I haven't done most of the Taiidan and Vaygr much.--SonyaUliana (talk) 06:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, not sure if you are busy or not, but I'll be in chat if you need to discuss anything :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Great to hear! I'm still about but just a little busy with other things. Hopefully will finish up the "class name" project very soon, it's only the Super Capital Ships that have to be done. Then, from that, I'll be sorting out images. ::::In regards to pics: I'm not sure what to do about the massive numbers of unused concept art pictures. One of my beliefs is that images on the wiki should be used and the wiki shouldn't be used, therefore, as an image host. Do you think we should consider creating a place for all the concept arts so people can look at them without clogging the wiki up? I ask because literally consists of concept art, and I'm finding it difficult to discern concepts from unnecessary uploads. Let me know what you think! :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:08, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Article standards Hey! I've just spent the better part of an hour totally revamping The Beast article. This is the kind of standard I'm looking for all articles on the wiki: everything referenced, no random theories and things kept simple. Let me know what you think of that page, compared to what it used to look like! --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:51, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, the articles on species should focus on what they are, rather than what they did. I can appreciate this is harder for some race pages, but the Beast article is a good starting point. :Articles like the Beast War should definitely be expanded to include a brief description of how it began, the people fighting and all the various battles that occurred throughout that involved the Beast in some way. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::And now I've just finished cleaning up the Homeworld article. Much shorter and just gets to the point, without unnecessary details and things that didn't make sense. Let me know what you think! --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you've seen the above message, feel free to join me on the chat. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think I can get on just yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I'm free to do so!Fire Eater (talk) 21:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, cool! Just leave a message on my talkpage when you can get on chat. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) re: Catching Up Hey, that's fine. I've been busy for a while too and not made that many edits either. Just message me when you get a free moment and I'll join the chat and let you know what's been happening. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:43, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, everything's been good, if only a little busy with other projects. :D :Friday or the weekend should be good. Only requirement is to post to my talkpage when you are on chat in case I'm not checking the activity feed :P :Nothing much is happening here. Wiki has essentially died, just the odd IP user making an edit. None of the other sysops come here now, clearly they're not interested in the improved Homeworld Wiki lol. :Hopefully when we're done with the files and referencing projects, things will get back to normal. :D :I did start on rewriting the mission strategies at one point: need to continue with that. I've done the first five missions: Take a look from Mission 01 and let me know what you think! :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:08, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::A bit of an update: I lost some user rights on another wiki (not all, but quite a few), which means I have more time to focus for this wiki. I'm going to focus on files and am cleaning up a few here and there. ::I've generated a list of Concept Art files on the wiki: I don't know whether you'll be able to assist with confirming the concept arts, but it's a project you could help with. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:38, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::The only problem is... I don't know where half of the concept art was sourced from or how to confirm whether they are authentic/official. I'll see if I can get some help from users of the Homeworld 3 group, who might be able to help. :::What we can do, for now at least, is place at least one concept art on each page where appropriate (I think there's multiple concept arts for things like ships, so just pick one that looks suitable and place it on the ship's page under the trivia section). :::I'm looking into possibly having a section called "Creation and Conception" on pages where it's appropriate. With the "Art of Homeworld" book, there's a lot of Q+A between Gearbox and the original developers, so we can use this to identify opinions of each developer. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll have to dig out the book again, as I've put it in a safe place to prevent damage to it :P ::::I still need to rewrite the remainder of the infoboxes. Still got a few that need cleaned up. Not sure what to do about the various pages for "weapons" though, like Arbiter Kinetic Burst Cannon and so on. Should we have pages detailing the weapons or just remove them and merge with an appropriate article? ::::I've also started work to improve the wiki's mobile skin. It's taking time, because the cache takes a long time to be cleared for the updates to become visible: hopefully my efforts won't be in vain though. ;) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::The problem is that neither the games, nor the manuals, actually go into much detail about the specific weapons. Some of the weapons, like the Arbiter Cannon I linked above, aren't named anywhere (I would have to play a CPU match between HW2 races to get the specific weapons). Personally, I think it would be a better idea to have a "Weapons" page that is disambiguated, similar to how Research is done (I still need to go through HW2's research and make a page for it lol), listing each of the weapons in each game, a small description of each and the ships that carry them, which would be better than a bunch of small pages. Thoughts? :::::Also, the mobile skin is how you can view the site on mobile devices (phones, tablets etc). An example can be seen here: Swarmer. I've been working to make the page look a bit nicer, as Wikia's default mobile styling looks nasty on tablets. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :A minor update... shit happened on another wiki, so I left that one (their attitudes were less than friendly, not all of them were like that though). The only wiki that I will be focusing on now on Wikia is this one.. so I'll be here nearly all the time sorting out files. Concept art is a sticky area, but I'll do what I can with it. :I'll try to get, at least, one concept art on each page. The pages which are just "Gallery of X" are probaly just going to be removed, along with the images on them. I'll try to get at least one or two from each gallery onto articles, but I'm not a fan of galleries on wiki's since it just seems tacky. Feel free to give your opinion on that btw (I won't be looking at galleries yet anyway). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, when you get the chance, can you provide me your thoughts on this? I've noticed we have a lot of redlinks throughout the wiki for the various resources seen in-game and I think that a collective page detailing the different resources and their purpose in the games, would be useful. It'd also help in removing unneeded pages like Resource Unit, which I've merged as it's the same thing. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't worry! I hope the vacation was nice and enjoyable :D :::In regards to gallery pages, I had a minor idea: how about having a section on the subject matter page with a small sample of the gallery pics? For example, we have Gallery of Hiigara right now: what about merging that with Hiigara and having a section at the bottom with a gallery of pics? Not too many, but a good size of those gallery pics could definitely be used in articles imo. Thoughts? :::In regards to the resource page I mentioned: great! I'll make the page at some point soon, as I'll have to try and find some pics for each of the resource types. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Great! I'll work on selecting the most useful pictures and start rewriting pages where appropriate. The Hiigara page is one I'll start with, since it'll need to be rewritten with appropriate references. So I'll be able to try and include the pictures throughout the page, maybe include a section for "In game" so that the pictures can have some context. I'm a pretty big fan of making sure pictures have some sort of meaningful context, so if I add some detail about the page in context of their appearance in game, a lot of the gallery pics will get used up in that way. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Yey My adoption request has gone through, so I'm now a bureaucrat on the wiki. It just gives me the ability to manipulate user rights, so it's not really a major thing for me, but it means that I no longer need to worry about having my rights removed for no reason. ;) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) re: images Unfortunately not. I've pretty much lost most, if not all, of my passion for the Homeworld series and there's pretty much nobody editing the wiki (just the odd spam, vandal edit and maybe a decent edit). The other 3 sysops pretty much don't care and are doing nothing to improve the wiki. Plus, I suspect most, if not all, people who are interested in Homeworld just aren't interested in documenting the series or spending inordinate amounts of time cleaning up fanon. I'll probably start editing here in the future, but I'm pretty much taking a well-earned break from the wiki and waiting for Homeworld Remastered to reach a playable state. :( --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) re: Touching Base Hey, everything has been fine. I hope you have been doing good as well. :) There has been no patch whatsoever released since late August. It's pretty shambolic imo, as I'd have thought they'd want to fix the broken gameplay of HW1 Remastered, but sadly not. And I gave up trying to change anything and stopped using their forums, which are essentially dead. If I get a free moment, I'll try to finish my timeline, but that's probably all I'm gonna contribute here, no longer interested in the Homeworld series now. Only Classic Homeworld remains interesting. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:50, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, DOK has helped to keep me on my toes. Had some trouble with an anon IP who thinks they know better, but I pointed out he was wrong and he left xD :I'll still try to complete the timeline, but it'll take forever. Now that I have to include DOK into the mix. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC)